


Bareback Wolf Riding

by MobMentality



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Bestiality, F/M, POV Second Person, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:59:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21810448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MobMentality/pseuds/MobMentality
Summary: It's hard to jerk off when you don't have hands. Midna takes it upon herself to solve this problem.
Relationships: Link/Midna (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	Bareback Wolf Riding

Midna is doing it again. Second time today. Does she think you don’t know what she’s up to? For Farore’s sake, you’re able to pick up week old scent trails, you can certainly smell sex when it’s occurring literally on top of you. Not to mention the way she starts panting as though she’s the one doing the carrying in this partnership.

Seriously, this is getting ridiculous. You’ve been running your ass off for weeks now, catching dark insects and fighting shadow monsters, all so she can reassemble the creepy mask she wears and use it to free the land from this suspended twilight realm it’s caught in, and she’s rubbing one off on your back at all hours of the day!

You could tolerate it – it is kinda sexy after all, even if it does make the fur on your back all sticky – but it’s turning you on something fierce, and you really do not need the distraction right now. It doesn’t help that the distinct female musk she’s gushing reminds you of your friend cum fuck-buddy Ilia, who you have yet to locate, and that it’s been nearly a month since your last roll in the hay with her, so your nuts are fairly fit to burst.

As the evil imp’s low moans become more high pitched and she begins grinding herself more forcefully along your vertebrae, you decide you’ve had enough and stop your gallop across Hyrule Field, abruptly enough that Midna nearly winds up flipping right off of you. Her magic catches her, and after settling back on your back, she gives your ear a vicious yank and shouts into it. “The hell was that for, idiot! You nearly knocked me off!” You crane your neck to make eye contact with her, and shoot her a look that somehow manages to convey the message, “I’m not getting lectured by a girl that’s still leaking fluids on me.” It’s important to have expressive eyes when you no longer have human vocal cords. She chuckles in response, completely unabashed. “Heh, so you noticed how I was passing the time, did ya? Sure took you long enough.” Your ocular demand that she knock it off and focus on the task at hand is met with a laugh and a dismissive wave of the hand. “Aw, come on Wolfy, don’t be a spoilsport. I’ve got nothing to do most of the time, and I can’t help but get turned on watching you rip the throats out of big scary monsters.”

You aren’t amused, and shake yourself to dislodge her. She lazily floats off and hovers beside you. “Geeze, who shoved a stick up your butt, Mr. Hero?” You huff dismissively, and resume the trek to your next destination. She floats along in semi-amicable silence while fixing you with an evaluating expression.

You’re just starting to enjoy the quiet when she speaks up again. “Oh, now I get it! You’re feeling left out, aren’t you boy?” You tense up and pause momentarily in your stride. “Aha! That’s it, isn’t it? Poor Wolfy’s feeling all pent up and frustrated.” You pick up your pace to put some distance between yourself and this awkward conversation, but suddenly your feet aren’t in contact with the ground. Midna’s activated her weird hair/tentacle/magic thing, and is now holding you suspended in the air as she reels you back to her.

“Now don’t be like that, boy. If we’re both feeling horny, why don’t we help each other out? I’ve been wondering what a doggie dick looks like since we first met.” If wolves could blush, you’d be doing so right now, but instead you try to again circumvent the language barrier and argue that neither of you have time to fuck; you’re in the middle of saving the world. Your efforts are forestalled by Midna’s raised hand. “Everyone else in the world is frozen in dreamland, Wolfy. They aren’t going to notice if we take an extra hour or two to save them. Besides, I bet you’ll fight better if you aren’t swinging those full balls around.”

Without further explanation, you are lowered to the ground and flipped onto your back, a position that would make you feel vulnerable even if you weren’t being held still by a giant orange appendage. Midna sashays over to you and begins running her fingers along your belly where the fur is softest. “Just lie back and enjoy this, Mr. Hero. The sooner I get mine, the sooner we can get back to saving your princess and the rest of Hyrule.” She’s started to tickle the edges of your cock sheath, and it’s earning a response. “You know, I bet you could get Zelda to do this for you if you really wanted to, once we’re done with this quest I mean. Isn’t that how princesses are supposed to reward their champions?” Now there’s a thought, and it’s enough to bring you close to full mast.

You jump as a hand grabs the base of your organ in a surprisingly firm grip given the size of your captor, and after testing the girth with a few squeezes, she begins jerking you off with enthusiasm. Her hands are tiny, even together they barely reach around your shaft. With a double-fisted grip, she pumps up and down in an irregular rhythm. As you try to arch your head back and buck your hips up into her hands in an effort to speed up her ministrations, the force holding you morphs and shifts around you, enveloping your body so that your movement is almost completely restricted and holding your head so that you cannot look anywhere but the dark imp straddling your belly. Midna smiles cheekily at you. “Don’t look away Wolfy, I want you to watch me playing with this monstrous cock of yours. Who knew a good little doggie like you would have such a scary tool? This thing is going to split my little cunt in two. I’d better lube you up first.”

She leans forward, her face so close to your penis you can feel her breath on it. “Mmm, your dick smells good, Doggy. So sweaty and dirty. I wonder what it tastes like?” She sticks out her surprisingly large tongue and gives the tapered head of your member a long, slow lick, lapping up a pearl of precum that has accumulated there. She stares into your eyes as she pops the tip into her mouth. You cannot stop yourself from whimpering as she swallows an impressive portion of you length and holds her head there. With more than half your cock down her throat, she does not bob her head but instead suckles on you, her eyelids fluttering as her airway is blocked. If her hands weren’t squeezing the base of your dick in a vicegrip, you would be filling her belly right now, and you whine pathetically at the denial. Hearing you snaps Midna out of the trance she appears to have been in, and she pulls her head up, your cock leaving her mouth with a muted pop, strands of saliva dripping from her lips.

“You ready for the main event Wolfy? I need this nasty thing in me, right now.” She lifts herself up so she is now standing on your stomach, and you are amazed to see that your dick is actually longer than her legs, reaching nearly the middle of her belly. You absently wonder how you are possibly going to fit in her, but you pay the question little mind. She floats up so her dripping sex is just above your painfully hard member, and without ceremony she drops onto it, swallowing all of you into her until her inner thighs come to rest against your apple-sized knot. Her eyes roll back and she sighs exaggeratedly. “Fucking hell Link, that’s the stuff right there. I should have done this ages ago. This body was made to take dick.”

She stays in this position for a minute, absently running her finger along the noticeable bulge in her own belly that your organ is causing and ignoring your mental demands for her to get moving. Finally she starts bouncing up and down, at first with her own muscles, but then she employs more of her special brand of magic and has it repeatedly lift her most of the way off your cock before releasing her and letting her slide back down. It really shouldn’t surprise you that she’s as lazy about sex as she is with everything else.

Then the magic changes, and now she actually pulling herself down on you, gasping at every downstroke and approaching a rhythm you’d be hard-pressed to match even when using your own hands. Her nymph body is so much smaller than yours, its easy to forget she is an actual partner in this; watching her slim form literally expand every time she takes you into her, you could almost imagine she’s just some sort of magical masturbation tool. Savoring the vacant, deliriously happy expression on her face in place of her usual smug grin, you hit your limit, and at long last you come explosively inside of her, breaking her out of her euphoric daze and making her squeal in delight as she feels her stomach actually bloat slightly from the volume of fluid you are depositing in her.

She lies on your chest and you both enjoy the post-sex high for a length of time, until eventually Midna lifts herself off of you and sets her body on the ground next to your head, surprisingly not spilling any of your mixed love juices on you in the process. She lays down on her side, with one hand supporting her head and the other scratching the underside of your muzzle. You idly notice that she has yet to release you from her magic confinement, but you just shrug internally, figuring that she’s probably getting off on dominating you this way.

“We’re going to do this again, Wolfy.” She speaks up. “That was way too much fun to be a one time event, and we need to work on getting that knot inside of me. Maybe we’d have better luck with my ass?” She looks behind her to evaluate your softening penis while letting her cum-covered fingers drift back to teasingly brush the rim of her anus, but just then a guttural shriek sounds in the distance, and you both become aware that you will soon have unwelcome company. Without words Midna releases you from her spell, you scramble to your feet, and she jumps onto your back. As you move to engage the small horde of bokoblins, you’re forced to admit that you feel better than you have in ages.


End file.
